


Don't Stray

by Vicepresidents



Series: drabbles [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2013-07-17
Packaged: 2017-12-20 11:53:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/886957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vicepresidents/pseuds/Vicepresidents
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn notices because getting Harry to still is like trying to clasp lightning in the cusps of your hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Stray

Harry’s stayed put longer than he’s ever had and of course Zayn notices because getting Harry to still is like trying to clasp lightning in the cusps of your hands. They’ve been idling in Harry’s hotel room and have yet to move from where they landed on the mattress over an hour ago, wrestling each other and arguing over who gets the right side of the bed where the iPhone charger was closest to.

Zayn fiddles with his phone, texting his mates back home, laughing at a school photo of Safaa his mother emailed him, and surreptitiously stealing snapshots of Harry who still has that silly flower crown on from the concert. Zayn’s legs are on the verge of falling asleep and having half of Harry’s weight resting on his stomach is probably the fastest way towards a hernia but Zayn doesn’t mind.

Zayn doesn’t mind that Harry’s treating him like his personal Barcalounger. Doesn’t mind as long as Harry’s back is pressed up against the front of his thighs, as long as both of Harry’s long feet are planted on either side of his torso, as long as the view from where Zayn’s laying remains a mess of brown curls and pink daisy chains peeking from behind his copy of  _Crush._

It’s then when Zayn notices. He notices when he sees a quick blur of green from beneath the tangle of curls, Harry’s eyes darting towards the alarm clock on the side table. He makes a good show of looking immersed with thebook propped on his knees— head bowed, brows furrowed, teeth gnawing at skin of his fingernails— but Zayn doesn’t miss the gradual way Harry’s eyes settle less and less on the page he’s reading and it’s like watching the last grains of sand tricking down an hour glass.

“I better leave now,” Zayn mutters, hefting himself from the bed.  
  
“What?” Harry yelps when Zayn tries, and fails, to buck him off. Harry bears down and plants himself fully on Zayn’s hips, grabs both of Zayn’s shoulders for leverage, his thighs firmly pinning him in place.   
  
“I know I can’t stay," Zayn huffs, watching Harry’s gaze now fully trained on the clock. 

Harry turns to Zayn with a frown and after a beat the look of confusion on his face melts away and he smiles like he’s just figured out a joke he didn’t quite get the first time.

“Typical,” Harry rolls his eyes and resumes staring at the neon green display like he’s waiting for something.

“Harry?"

"Three."

"Haz?"

"Two."

"What—"

Harry plants his mouth firmly on Zayn’s lips. 

“Happy Anniversary, you forgetful idiot.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt: _I just want fluffy fluff zarry on a bed (you can put smut if you want :D)_
> 
> There is a diabetic dose of fluff (I don’t even know where it came from) but no smut. I have no excuse for Harry wearing a flower crown and reading Siken, though. Title from— and I quote Karen O.— “Yeah Yeah Yeahs’ love song"


End file.
